Starfox human in the lylat system
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: brandon was on his way to a human colony after his world was destroyed but got sucked into a worm hole and now has been fast forwarded into the future and now is enrolled in the conerian military academy for a chance at a ship so he can find his family a but are they alive find out in this scifi adventure of action and mystery ocxfara foxxkrystal falcoxkat rated m for sex themes


Prologue stardate august 24 2207 fast forwarded into the future

Planet corneria corneria city northern district 12 brandon's house August 24 2207

Brandon turns on the camera a fifteen year old boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes and white skin looks at the camera and begins to speak if your watching this you either killed me i died or you stole it either way just listen i crashed landed on a planet called coneria whose species are anthropomorphic amphibians birds reptiles and mammals i was scared when i woke up in the healing chamber after i crashed screaming watching these scientists staring at me while i'm naked then one of them hits a button then i start to nod off to sleep 2 hours later i wake up in hospital bed restrained with an anthropomorphic blood hound dressed like a military general standing over me he begins talking to me.

General pepper says " brandon are you alright you done screaming now

You calm now.

Brandon looks up at him and says " yeah just didn't expect to be picked up by aliens so what happens to me now."

General pepper says " we will discuss that in a bit get dressed and get ready and we will talk about that as soon as my friend gets here you release him." points to one of the guards

The guard walks up to my bed and begins to undo the restraints and hands me my clothes."

I get dressed and then guards take me to one of the interrogation rooms i walk in and the general was there with a female arctic fox and they point me to seat and sit down

Interrogation room 123 august 23 2207

General pepper sits down and starts talking " well brandon we managed pull some data from the drive we pulled from your life pod but maybe you would like to tell us your side of why you were in space and why you came to be on corneria."

Brandon tells his side of the story " well i was on my planet when disaster struck all over tornadoes tidal waves earthquakes floods the world coming apart the government was saying the world was going to end in 7 days but they were wrong it ended in 4 so they were putting in special ships to take to newly developed colony but dad thought i should have my own ship so his company built me my own ship when it was time to leave not everyone made it off planet but when i was in space was minding my own business but then out of nowhere a wormhole opens up and sucks me so i go t o cryosleep and when i wake up i was fast forwarded 150 years into the future and then my ship falls apart and ended up here."

General pepper looks at the fox and asks " well is he telling the truth."

She nods yes

General pepper looks at brandon and says " well brandon you have 2 choices one you could train and be a part of cornerian army or the second choice be stuck here being questioned examined and studied everyday your choice if you pick the first one you might have chance to find your people."

Brandon looks around at the room weighing his options and says " i take option 1 please."

General pepper says " vixen here will give you details i must go and report to the council " he then gets up and walks away

Vixen starts telling me the rules " one you a have to wear this tracking brace two you will have a 11 o'clock curfew three your pets will have stay within the compound four i will question you once every week and that is all really so let's get you to your new home." so we leave

Corneria northern district n-12

So we drive up to this mansion like house we park the car and walk i see pets at door waiting for me at the door so i run up to them and hug my 5 dogs and four cats and walk in to see big house to think i'm living here

Vixen begins asking what i would like for dinner and i say pizza and she says "okay."

At dinner table vixen asks " so brandon is there anything you want to tell me like anything about you"

Brandon looks up at her swallows and says " what do you want know ask me anything about me."

Vixen asks " do any special skills or talents or maybe do you like girls."

Brandon says " i like girls i'm good at martial arts and using firearms and blades i'm also good at sports and i'm good driver and pilot and really good at building things and using tools."

Vixen looks at him and says " well that was more than what i wanted know but thanks for telling me."

Brandon says " well you asked i figured just be honest with you okay."

Vixen says " okay so why don't you finish eating and then go unpack your room."

Brandon finish eating and then leaves table and goes to his room

Brandon's room

Brandon walks in and begins unpacking putting books in the shelves

And clothes in the drawers and closet puts the pillows on the bed and sets up his tv and game consoles and starts playing old ps1 games on his ps3 then he decides to look at his old photo album someday i'll find out if they're out there somewhere."

Next day

"Someguys from the cornerian government came by dropped off my school uniform and and put tracking brace on my arm in the next few days i'll be enrolled in the cornerian military academy where my future is on the line."

In the next chapter brandon skills and patience is tested as the teachers and students question him about everything from about him to his planet but then he meets four people who only seem interested in him and befriend him find out what happens next time in chapter 1 rough days ahead


End file.
